deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Peach
Princess Peach Toadstool is a protagonist from the Super Mario series. She appeared in the 20th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Zelda VS Peach, where she fought against Princess Zelda from the The Legend of Zelda series. History A descendent of the Toadstool family, Princess Peach is typically your standard meek and helpless princess, which is accurate considering she's been kidnapped many times. However, on her own, she can use her vast arsenal to defeat enemies. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Full Name: Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom *Favors Technique over Power *Classy & Graceful *Resourceful & Athletic *Generous to a fault *Has been playable in 39+ of her 57+ games Weaponry *Tennis Racquet *Golf Club *Frying Pan *Turnips **Can be plucked from any location *Perry the Parasol **Can transform to suit terrain **Stun enemies *Peach Bomber Heart Power *Floatation *Therapy Healing Spell *Sleepy Time Spell *Vibe Powers **Joy: Wind-Powered Flight **Gloom: Increases Speed & Damaging Tears **Calm: Creates a Healing Bubble **Rage: Invulnerability & Increases Weight *Mega Strike Empress Peach Feats *Eager to Assist in Battle whenever she can. *Once saved the Mario Bros. from Bowser Single-Handedly *Survived every Mario Party *Can Never avoid a kidnapping *Awful Employer *Bakes really good cakes Compared to Princess Zelda Princess Peach *More Combat Experience *Abundant & Diverse Arsenal *Stronger Endurance *More Athletic *Just as clever & resourceful *Few Fatal Attacks *Mega Strike is Overpowered *Rage is Convenient Invulnerability Princess Zelda *Less Combat Experience *Limited Combat Magic *More Destructive Potential *Wisdom does not grant better instinct or combat skills *Light Arrow's magic is only deadly to the forces of evil *Triforce of Wisdom & Magic are better suited out of combat Haggar VS Zangief Peach made a brief appearance during the fight between Haggar and Zangief, where Peach was thrown out of a building along with a Dragon Ball, Big the Cat and Pedobear. DBX Princess Peach made a cameo in the DBX episode Mario VS Luigi, where she and Yoshi watched the Mario Bros. play tennis before the fight began. Gallery Princess-Peach-Sprite.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Super Mario Brothers - Princess Peach with Perry the Parasol.png|Princess Peach with her umbrella, Perry the Parasol Empress Peach Mega Strike.gif|Mega Strike: Empress Peach PeachFryingPanSmash.jpg|Peach with her Frying Pan Peach's Radish.jpeg|Peach pulling a turnip out of the ground Trivia *Peach and her opponent are the sixth and seventh Nintendo characters to appear, after Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi and Mario, and with the next 18 being Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Pit, Wario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. **She and her opponent are also the second and third female Nintendo characters to appear, after Samus Aran. **She is the third Nintendo character to win, after Samus Aran and Yoshi, and with the next 11 being Link, Fox McCloud, Blastoise, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Mario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. **She is the fifth Mario character to appear, after Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi and Mario, and with the next four being Luigi, Donkey Kong, Bowser and Wario. ***She is also the second Mario character to win, after Yoshi, and with the next two being Donkey Kong and Mario. ***She is also the first Mario character to face a Zelda character, with the next one being Bowser. *Peach's sprite was borrowed from the fan-made Super Smash Flash 2, while her audio clips are borrowed from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. References * Princess Peach on Wikipedia * Princess Peach on the Super Mario Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:Magic Users Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Bros. Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Human Category:Royal Combatants Category:Politicians Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Princes/Princesses Category:Light Users Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Flying combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Water Users Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Air Users Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Nurses Category:Merciful Combatants